


SummerSlam Who?

by ThePhoenix9



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Cheering up Becky after SummerSlam





	SummerSlam Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr

You were backstage when it happened, you were watching from the screen in the back. You see Charlotte hit Natural Selection on Becky.

“1…2…3,” you watch as Becky gets pinned by Charlotte. The devastation on Becky’s face is heartbreaking. But you continue to watch and see Becky snap and throw down with Charlotte after the match. After the damage had been done to Charlotte, Becky started heading backstage.

You know it was just business but this time business had pushed a friendship a little too far. Usually, if something like this happened it would blow over in at least a month or two but this time it would definitely become the new Sasha Charlotte type of rivalry. A never ending pay per view type of rivalry.

You headed back to the locker room yourself since you were not only roommates but road buddies. You managed to get to the locker room before her and sat down on the bench in front of her locker.

“Hey, Becks,” you say carefully as not upset her off any more than she already is.

“Hey, Y/N did you see what happened out there? Did you see what she did to me again? And she calls herself a friend,” Becky yells grabbing her towel and change of clothes. “Unbelievable, she better be ready for what’s coming.” She heads into the shower and you think about what to do to cheer her up.

Thirty minutes later Becky emerges in her civilian clothes, her hair still damp from the shower. She packs her stuff into her suitcase and duffle before heading out with you. You ask the valet for the keys and drive Becky to the movies. You remember her talking about wanting to go see The Spy Who Dumped Me, so you managed to snag some tickets to a late showing. Becky was still in a funk when you got to the movies but her mood shifted when you parked the car.

“Y/N what are we doing here?” She looks out the car window and then back at you,” why are we at the movies? Did I forget an anniversary?”

“Nope. I know how badly you wanted to see this movie. For what reason you wanted to see this particular movie is beyond me but I thought it would be a good thing to do after your match,” you say trying to not bring up the fiasco. “I also already order us some food so it’ll be ready for pick up afterward.”

Becky shrugged. You knew she wasn’t going to pass up free food and a movie. She got out the car and headed in with you. You bought a popcorn and drinks handing the popcorn off to Becky as you held the drinks. The movie wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t that great either, it did however get Becky to relax and smile. The only problem now were her puns.

You drove to the burger place you had ordered the food from and told her to wait in the car. It took you ten minutes to get back with the bag of food which Becky did notice and made grabby hands for. You handed her the bag as you got back in the car. You drove to the hotel and sat with Becky on the balcony of her room.

“You know to be fair Charlotte is Charlotte for a reason,” you say.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Becky asks with her mouth half full.

“Charlotte has this persona that people love to hate. I mean look at how many matches her and Sasha had. You’re basically the Smackdown version of Sasha only you’re more likeable. And you were totally a better champion.” You notice Becky’s mood shift. “You’re a champion Becky. All those people who were cheering for you after your heel turn they see you as their champion. They’re with you one hundred percent and so am I.”

Becky smiles,” thanks Y/N.”

You wink,” any time. But remind me to never piss you off in a match cause I don’t want to end up like Charlotte.”

Becky laughs, “I would never, unless its business then, you know. I still can’t believe it SummerSlam was supposed to be my time you know?”

You give her a look,” SummerSlam who? As far as I’m concerned SummerSlam didn’t happen and Charlotte isn’t the champion. As far as I’m concerned my champion is sitting here finishing her fries.” You both laugh at that and you nudge her lightly.

Becky finished her food and stared at your burger. You rolled your eyes and handed it to her.

The rest of the night the two of you talked until one of you fell asleep.

Monday was a drive full of fun and sing-alongs, and some puns as the two of you mentally prepared for Smackdown Live.

When Tuesday came the two of you headed to the locker room and prepared for your respective matches.


End file.
